


A normal soul

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Sahem:  After Keller's death, Bonnie comes to visit Toby. She says she has some things of Chris's that she wants him to have... but there's also another reason that she has for wanting to come see Toby. What is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A normal soul

”Hi,” says Bonnie and extends a now slightly slimmer hand. Excerise has made her trimmer. She looks healthy for someone with cancer.  
“Hi,” says Toby.  
“I’ve got some stuff you might like,” says Bonnie and gives Toby a box.  
He opens it slowly, trying not to cry.  
There’s a collection of dirty postcards, a knife(how very), some porn mags(of course Chris would leave a porn stash with his ex-wife, he had no shame) and some letters.  
“What are those?” asks Toby.  
“He wrote those for a boy and never sent them. When he was young.”  
“Who was the boy?”  
“Danny Flynn, a kid he hung with school. Don’t ask why he left them with me.”  
“How are you?”  
“I’m fine, considering.”  
“Considering? Do you really have cancer?”  
“No. Not cancer of the body. Cancer of the soul maybe.”  
“How so?”  
“I’m sick in my soul. Chris made me that way. I was a Christian, I suppose he was too. Now I believe in no one. He deprived me of my very soul,” says Bonnie.  
“How? I’m sure he treated you shamefully.”  
“Yes. Just like he did you. I thought..”  
“What?” asks Toby.  
“That I could confide in you. That you had seen so much with Chris, so you’d understand.”  
“Try me.”  
“Chris took a boy home once. Well, young man. He was twenty-one and Chris had his fun. The I heard him scream.”  
“Oh.”  
“I went down to the cellar and the boy was dead. Chris just smiled and told me we could bury him in the garden.”  
“Bonnie..”  
“I helped him, Toby. I did. He killed four boys. I don’t know why I’m telling you this.”  
“Me neither,” says Toby.  
“Can’t stop now. I dug the boy up and dumped him in a seedy part of town after Chris died.”  
“Bonnie..”  
“I know you won’t tell. You’re not a lawyer anymore.”  
“No,” says Toby numbly. There are a lot of things he isn’t anymore.  
“Did I shock you?”  
“Yes, but I’m used to it.”  
“Oh,” says Bonnie. “I’ve got some letters he wrote you in Cedar Junction.”  
Toby takes them with trembling hands.  
“I only helped him with one boy, but he killed those others too, right?” she asks if she didn’t know already.  
“Yes.”  
“I should be going,” says Bonnie.   
“Keep in touch,” says Toby as Bonnie leaves. She looks burdened by her crime.  
He barely notices her leave, he’s so lost in thought.  
He reads Chris’s words of love and lust and endless obsession.  
“I love you, I long for you, I need to fuck you.”  
Those words illuminate his gloomy day.  
He wants Chris back so badly, even if it would destroy him.  
Chris even darkened a soul like Bonnie’s.  
He goes back to his work, but his thoughts are of Chris.  
His soul is no longer normal.  
He wonders if it ever was.


End file.
